Reconocimiento
by stellarlies
Summary: Si Satoru está consciente eso significa que su juego no ha acabado. Yashisato (YashiroxSatoru).
Aish, el final me dejo shipeándolos hard. Y jamás he escrito sobre psicópatas, así que me es difícil. Pero heme aquí. Estoy jugando con algunos headcanons, no me presten atención.

 **Disclaimer** : Erased no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, el Yashisato hubiera sido más explícito. Y Kenya y Satoru se hubieran dado un beso al final.

* * *

 **Reconocimiento**

* * *

Yashiro encontraba extraño que la madre de Satoru confiara lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo a solas con su hijo, porque cada que se veían su espalda se erguía y su hombres se tensaban. Quizás pensaba que estaba siendo paranoica, excepto que _no lo era_ , y eso a Yashiro le causaba risa. Siempre le había gustado engañar a las personas hasta tal punto que tuvieran que llamarse a si mismo locos por osar en sospechar en él.

Además, tener a Satoru para si solo no era algo que precisamente lo molestaba.

Y es que en realidad era lo único que le llenaba últimamente, que lo hacía sentir completo, que lo hacía sentir vivo. Lograr, de vez en vez, hundir su nariz en el cuello de Satoru y poder aspirar el olor a antiséptico que le sepultaba y que le recordaba como lo había mancillado el día que había intentado matarlo. Acariciar su cabello, cara y cuello con dulzura y anhelo mientras piensa en como debería asesinarlo para safarse de todo eso, en como tenía que haberlo hecho hace años. Piensa en las ansias, el anhelo, el deseo que le producía estar cerca de ese joven.

Ese joven, que odiaba, que debía estar muerto, que no debería haber salvado y que si Yashiro no le ha robado un beso en todos estos años que lo visita al hospital es porque sabe que no podría detenerse una vez que empezara. Que tenía diez años enloqueciéndolo poco a poco, que hacía que quisiera asesinar a todo el mundo en un instante, y sin embargo, aniquilaba todos sus deseos, porque un mundo donde Satoru no trataba de detener sus asesinatos era un mundo incompleto.

 _Que iluso fue al pensar que se saldría de esto al asesinar a aquél niño. Que débil fue por no completar el trabajo._

Lo necesitaba despierto. Eso, lo necesitaba despierto. Gaku Yashiro no lo dejaba vivo por algún ilógico apego hacia el chico, sino porque necesitaba que el chico pudiera pelear. Así de simple. Mientras que estuviera comatoso, no estaba asesinando a Satoru, estaba asesinando a cualquier persona; indefensa y débil, no como Satoru. Necesitaba que estuviera vivo y que tuviera oportunidad de pelear. _¿Satoru merecía eso verdad?_ Además, a Yashiro no le molestaba esperar un tiempo; si ganó la primera vez, logrando que Satoru bajara todos sus escudos y se dirigiera de una vez a su trampa, lo haría una segunda vez. Mintiéndose a si mismo, Yashiro siguió planeando el final de Satoru; pero sobre todo, su despedida.

Cuando Satoru se despierta, al fin, Yashiro siente que su corazón pesa tanto que se ha transformado en un ancla. Excepto que no, no realmente, un ancla te mantiene en un mismo sitio, Yashiro sentía que su corazón estallaba, que se le iba a salir por el pecho del pecho. Y en su estómago, una sensación que sobrepasaba a cualquier placer que el planear un crimen le causara. Porque no estaba asesinando a cualquier niño por allí (había una razón por la cuál eso ya no le satisfacía) iba a asesinar a su muy querido nuevo _Spice_ , y eso lo hacía temblar de la emoción.

No podía, por supuesto. Satoru tenía razón, como tan elocuentemente lo dijo mientras pendía de sus manos. Tan tranquilo y sereno que era irrel. Yashiro no podía vivir en un mundo sin Satoru. Era inadmisible, la peor tontería que pudo haber pensado. Satoru era su vida, la razón de su existencia. Pero Yashiro era terco, y no quiere vivir en un mundo donde tiene que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos para nadie más que a si mismo, y a Satoru. Por eso deja caer al chico, seguro en su alma de que en la otra vida Satoru y él podrían estar juntos, lejos de esta asquerosa, putrefacta, tediosa y aburrida realidad con más personas que Satoru, que es la única que importa.

Por supuesto, su Spice tenía otros planes. Fue ingenioso la verdad, tan inteligente como siempre era él, y Yashiro no pudo evitar reír. La risa fue sincera, porque no había sido nadie más que Satoru el que lo había engañado. _Y no había más alto honor_. No luchó contra los oficiales, o las esposas. Existían cientos de forma de escapar de la cárcel y empezar una nueva vida. O podía completar su sentencia, ¿cuál era la gracia de empezar una nueva vida sin cumplir con lo que su Satoru deseaba?

Una cosa era clara. Vivía en una realidad donde Satoru conocía su verdadero yo. Vivía en una realidad donde Satoru al fin, volvía a existir. Y vivía en una realidad donde Satoru había ganado _esta_ batalla.

La vida de Yashiro solo era tal si era reconocida por Satoru, y por lo mismo, Yashiro seguiría buscando formas de que Satoru lo reconozca hasta el final.

* * *

N/A: esto está asqueroso. Pero quería escribir algo y esto fue lo que salió. A veces me va lo de hacer un drabble para probar aguas y luego ver que tal me va con un fic. Veremos. Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí. :)


End file.
